Birdon (Legacy Continuity)
Birdon is a Kaiju that appears in Ultraman Legacy. History First Appearance Shortly after Femigon was awakened, Birdon burst out of a nearby volcano, and quickly took flight and began flying towards Femigon's location. Legacy was unable to stop Femigon's movement, and was soon forced to combat the monster. The two began fighting, with Femigon proving to be quite powerful, and with Legacy focusing on preventing collateral damage, Femigon had the advantage in the battle. Meanwhile, the AKDF's scientist Ishiro studied the patterns of both Kaiju and found the reasons for their migration to each other's location. Bardon and Femigon were actually mates. Upon finding this information, Ishiro informed the AKDF of his findings. Upon receiving this information, Legacy ceased combating Femigon and simply picked up the Kaiju and took the air. Along the way to a more safe location, Legacy located Birdon as well, who began following the Ultra and attempting to attack him. Legacy was eventually downed by Birdon and both he and Femigon came crashing down near Mt Fuji. Legacy got up, however now that they had been reunited, Femigon and Birdon had ceased to care about the Ultra. Their mating ritual had already begun. Legacy could do nothing but shield his eyes. After the two kaiju....finished, they were both happily moved a secure location with their eggs, said location being Monster Island. Birdon currently lives there with his mate. Second Appearance Another Birdon appeared in the series under the control of Alien Hipporito, and was dispatched along with Live King to combat Legacy. The two did a pretty good job, nearly defeating the Ultra with some help from their master, which Legacy thought was a bit overkill. As the three prepared to finish Legacy off however, Zoffy, Father of Ultra, and Mother of Ultra appeared. After Mother of Ultra healed Legacy's wounds, the three engaged Hipporito and his monsters, with Birdon battling against Zoffy. Much unlike the original Birdon, Zoffy managed to defeat the monster, killing him with a blast from his M87 Ray. Abilities * Flight: Birdon can fly at supersonic speeds. * Heat Immunity: Birdon, being from a volcano, is naturally immune to heat based attacks. This also makes him highly resilient to toxic gases. * Volianic Fire (ボルヤニックファイア Boruianikku Faiya?): Birdon can spew a deadly stream 40,000 degree flames of from his beak/mouth. Unlike most other flames used by monsters, these are extremely powerful and can be strong enough to bring down and even critically injure the likes of extremely powerful beings, like Zoffy. In later media, the Volianic Fire is portrayed as fireballs instead of flame streams. * Shark Nose (シャークノーズ Shāku Nōzu?): Birdon has an extremely sharp beak as his main weapons that is capable of not only stabbing into bodies of Ultras, but can pick up small things like a Kenjuria Larva to eat it, and is capable of penetrating even the toughest of hides. * Birdon Typhoon (バードンタイフーン Bādon Taifūn?): By simply flapping his wings, Birdon can generate and create massive, strong, powerful hurricane-like force wind storms that can knock a foe back with ease. Trivia * Birdon's original appearance in the series was thought up due to similarities between himself and Femigon, and the fact that in the M78 universe, any Birdons that had appeared were male while both Femigons (the ones from Jack and Mebius) were female. Normally I do not ship Kaiju....this one just oddly works...somehow... * The Birdon used by Hipporito is more in line with his Taro incarnation. * Additionally, Birdon being matched up with Zoffy for the fight was a reference to said original Birdon. Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Ultraman Legacy Continuity Category:Ultraman Legacy Kaiju Category:Bird Kaiju Category:Cdrzillafanon's content